A New Call to Arms
by shining-fortune
Summary: The sequel to Living from a New Perspective. After two years, our now ex-Plasma protagonist sees that Team Plasma is back in action, and even more dangerous than before. With a hardened resolve, she leaves her quiet life to help put a stop to them, but will the past catch up to her? Or will the new heroes help give her solace? Follows the events of BW2.


It was a normal day here in Lacunosa Town. I've gotten used to the quiet of this town over the past two years, in comparison to the secretive hustle and training that I've lived through two years before that. And I've liked it that way I guess. I could live in peace, along with my Pokemon. I could train at the beach not too far from here for Pokemon Battles and important Gym Battles. Right now, that was my focus for the past two years. I have seven badges under my belt now... Drayden was the one Gym Leader that gave me the most trouble. I had to take one year off for my training against him. He is the last gym leader down the chain for a reason!

...or so I thought at the time. That was before Marlon came along and became the new 8th gym leader. But I'm more focused on Drayden. Call me stubborn, but I wasn't going to be happy until I beat that dragon master.

This life as a Pokemon Trainer was worthwhile in my eyes. To think that two years ago I thought so differently about it... it's unthinkable to even imagine my life without being a trainer now. I had respect and love for my Pokemon, respect for my opponents, and that was all I could have ever wanted really. And my Pokemon... they're the ones that really changed me for good, for the better. If it weren't for them... and another trainer from long ago, I would have never have found my new perspective on my last journey and abandoned my previous way of thinking.

My quiet little life in my hometown changed one morning though. It's funny how the past can catch up to you.

I woke up one morning to do my morning training. I had Minccino, my partner who was perched on my shoulder, and Reuniclus, who I was going to train for the day. My other pokemon were safe inside their pokeballs, which were tucked under my belt. Minccino looked ready to roll and Reuniclus looked on calm and happy. "Alright, we're gonna work on your punches, Reuniclus. You're one of our hard-hitters! And if we can get the right punch, those dragons won't know what hit 'em!" I said enthusiastically, and the two Pokemon cheered as an answer. Heh, that's my team! We were all ready to go at the beach and start our training like normal, but on this morning, something caught my eye. Something I thought I would never see again.

I saw a little boy clutch at his Mienfoo, terrified as a shadowed figure approached him threateningly. "Ahahahaha! You're weak! You don't deserve your Pokemon!" he cackled as he pushed the kid aside and reach toward his Mienfoo. He's gonna steal it! I can't in good conscious stand for that!

"Hey! Back off the Pokemon!" I yelled. Reuniclus was immediately in battle mode, and we rushed toward the man together. "Use Psychic! Get that shady man away from that Pokemon!" Glowing a greenish light, Reuniclus used Psychic and pushed the masked man away from the hurt Mienfoo. Using that time, I rushed to the boy's side and helped him up. "You alright, kid?" I asked. The boy nodded, and immediately ran towards his Mienfoo and hugged it. I heaved a sigh of relief, but I couldn't rest easy. I only flung the guy far enough to get to the kid's pokemon. Needless to say, I still got a job to do. Folding my arms, I walked toward the guy with Reuniclus and Minccino at my side. "Who do you think you are?! Trying to steal from little kids... unbelievable. You act like you're from-"

It was then that I saw a symbol on the guy's black vest. The symbol of a P. The symbol that was part of the past I've casted out from my life. The symbol I'd never thought to see again.

"Plas... ma..."

No way.

There's just no way.

"Hehehehe! That's right! I'm part of the great Team Plasma! And we're gonna do what we couldn't do two years ago! Take over the whole region! And this time! Nothing's gonna stop us! PLAAAAASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

...oh sweet Arceus.

"But seeing as I got caught, time to run! I'm gonna search for easier targets!" And with that, the man ran away faster than a speeding Ninjask.

"Wait!" I cried without thinking, trying to run after him. "Whaddya mean Team Plasma's back?! Hey! HEY!" But it was no use... he got away from me, along with my quiet life in this town. But now since they're back... they're back...

I turned back to the kid with his Mienfoo, with a deep frown on my face. "Kid, go to the Pokemon Center and get your Pokemon healed up. Then go to your folks, the police, anybody. Warn everybody. Looks like Team Plasma's back from the dead, which means you've gotta be careful." I warned.

"O-Okay lady." he said, nodding as he ran back to town. Minccino looked at me and nudged my cheek with its' tail in concern, and Reuniclus looked back at me with worry on its face. They knew what it meant for me to hear this, and they knew what we've been through.

...they knew that our quiet lives were gonna be put on hold. I had to stop Team Plasma.

* * *

My name is Lily.

Two years ago, I was part of an organization called Team Plasma.

Team Plasma was an organization whose cause were towards the liberation of Pokemon from their trainers, with the two sides finally becoming equals and away from oppression. The thing is, Team Plasma's real cause was to steal Pokemon and use them for their own misdeeds. But not all of those members felt that way. Our king, who is called N, firmly believed in the liberation and the best interests of Pokemon. And there were many members who had felt the same way he did. I was one of them.

Unfortunately, many of us also had a funny way of showing our support. Take me for example... I was given Minccino, Liepard (who was then a Purrloin), and Swanna (then a Ducklett) for my mission, and I've treated them so unfairly in an effort to get them strong enough to carry out the mission to the point of exhaustion. And even then, I didn't feel like stopping. I've pushed them too much, called them weak... I was horrible to them and didn't deserve their trust, I know. But even then... they stood by me. To this day, I don't know why they stood by me. Even when at some point I decided to liberate them from myself to not be hypocritical to my cause... they came back to me. Them, and the rest of my team that I've helped along the way. It was them coming back that was one of the factors of me having a revelation. A new perspective that seemed like the right path. Pokemon and Trainers living and working together in harmony.

And to think two years ago... we almost screwed that up. If it wasn't for that kid, Touya... and if it wasn't for my Pokemon, I wouldn't be where I am today.

Now? I hear that Team Plasma's back.

And with a new black wardrobe that looked nothing like the old one. (Are they trying to be pirates? It looked like it.)

When I came back from the beach, the town was buzzing with the news of a Team Plasma sighting. I guess that little kid already told as many people as he could like I told him to. For good reason, Team Plasma is seen with spite in the eyes of the townspeople for their evil deeds in stealing people's Pokemon. It you were a Team Plasma member, then there was a high chance that people are going to shoot dirty looks at you, as if punishing you for the things the organization has done. For the past two years, I haven't told anyone that I was ex-Plasma. If we're talking the trainers that know outside of the old Plasma crew, only Touya knew, since he recognized me.

We've grown to be friends and rivals, the kid and I. Whenever he would pass by Lacunosa on his travels, I would catch up to him. We'd battle, chat about what's happening with us, and even let our Pokemon play with the other (though Minccino would mess with Touya himself like pick at his hat.) When we're too far, sometimes we would chat on our Xtransceivers for a shot while. It was a good communication thing that we had going. But I've lost contact with him about six months ago... I figure that he must be somewhere far away from this region, giving trainers a run for their money wherever he goes.

Coming home, I started to restock my bag with all the necessities and junk. Minccino helped with the cleaning as always, but this time the atmosphere was heavy in the room. I could not get the fact that Team Plasma was back out of my bag. And it looks like they're all bad this time, and their not afraid of showing it. N... N can't be apart of this Plasma... no, he's too good-hearted for that. It had to be Ghetsis... it had to be. After the last battle, we were informed of Ghetsis' arrest... and disappearance... and his true nature. I would always feel a pit in my stomach when I think of Ghetsis now... and to think that once upon a time, I found his words and speeches inspiring. Now they're just sick.

Putting the finishing touches on my bag, I found my Xtransceiver under a pile of Potions. I just sat by my bed blankly staring at it, wondering who to call now... scratch that. I knew who to call... I didn't know if I wanted to press that button and worry him, put all of Unova's burdens on him again. He is the hero of the region, the hero of ideals and dreams. That was a big thing for a kid. But now that Team Plasma's back... do I really want to drag him back here to fight Team Plasma again with my message?

"Hey, Touya... I've got bad news for you here. Plasma's back." I whispered to the Xtransceiver. I didn't turn it on, so I was just talking to myself trying to think of what to say. "Yo, Kid! Sorry to pop bad news on ya, but Team Plasma's back." I whisper this time, a bit more loudly. I shake my head in frustration, thinking that I need to make this call. "Touya! Mosey back to Unova, pronto! Plasma's back!" I start to yell, but to no avail. The Xtransceivers' still turned off. And I'd... better not break the news to him like that.

"Argh!" I plop back on my bed in frustration, and buried my face in my pillow. Do I really want to break the news to him like that? Do I want to do it at all? It's not his fight anymore... was it ever his fight, really? No, not in the beginning. He just popped in, stuck his nose in people's business and _made_ it his fight.

So I've got to make this _my_ fight. Without the kid.

Minccino looked at me strangely as it started to pull on my bag full of stuff. It was a _'What're you going to do?'_ look. I've grown to recognize those looks of Minccino's. I sighed, then sat up and put my Xtransceiver on my wrist and the rest of my stuff in my bag. Looking at Minccino, I had a wry smirk on my face. It was the kind of smirk that villains had to be cocky, but it was also the kind that heroes made when they're confident. "We're gonna go Plasma hunting, Minccino. On our own." I said.

Minccino nodded enthusiastically and jumped on my shoulder as I stood up. I started to leave Lacunosa Town again, this time to put a stop to this ghost in my past that was Team Plasma.


End file.
